Entonces, el perdió la cordura
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Entonces… ¿Ya perdí la cordura? ¿Ya puedo empezar a creer que me volví completamente loco? A lo mejor y si perdí la cordura… lo puedo asegurar ahora que me doy cuenta que le estoy contando todo esto al cuerpo sin vida del guardia…


**Notas de The Writer:** Mis estimados lectores les doy una nueva historia de FnaF... si, vi el teaser trailer e inmediatamente me puse a escribir... ojala y les parezca aceptable el fic

**[**_FnaF __**NO**__ me pertenece, le pertenece a __**Scott Cawthon**__... este fic solo muestra una situación que de seguro no será "canon" con el 3er juego que vendrá... les deseo una buena lectura amigos lectores__**]**_

* * *

**Entonces… el perdió la cordura…**

Estoy tan solo en este lúgubre lugar… ellos no están aquí para acompañarme…

No se que les paso, solo se que desde hace un tiempo estaban allí… inmóviles… no me hablaban, no me miraban, solo estaban inmóviles en sus lugares… ¿Qué les paso a mis amigos? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo esta tan desgastado y destrozado? Ya no me siento como antes… me siento mucho mas mal que antes… solo quiero que mis amigos vuelvan a mi lado y sean los mismos de antes, que me hablen, que me miren y que me acompañen a buscar al hombre que nos lastimo hace años… el hombre de uniforme púrpura…

El nos lastimo… el nos condenó a estar aquí en este lúgubre lugar…

Por mas que lo intentáramos matar el siempre regresaba… siempre lo hacia…

Por mas que intentáramos detenerlo el siempre huía cuando los rayos del sol alumbraban el local…

Incluso cuando lográbamos matarlo el maldito volvía a la semana siguiente solo que se veía un tanto diferente…

Pero bueno… no debo recordarlo ahora… solo debo preocuparme por Freddy, Chica y… Foxy… ¡Foxy! ¡¿Dónde esta Foxy?! Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de el… me preocupa un poco…

Mmm… tal vez deba buscarlos ahora… tengo que encontrarlos ahora que tengo la oportunidad de moverme…

Lo único que me relaja son los dibujos que hicieron los niños… han pasado años y aun parece que me recuerdan a mi y a mis amigos…

Los antiguos días en los que yo era como ellos llegaron a mi en forma de flashes… solía ser tan buen niño… hasta que llego aquel sujeto… ahora no soy mas que un despojo de un conejo… mi traje se volvió amarillento, casi dorado, por el oxido, mi cara ya no es para nada parecida a la de antes, hay agujeros por todo mi traje, mi endoesqueleto es lo único que mantiene mi traje aun pegado a mi…

Soy un despojo… soy una basura que debería ser desechara…

Ya no soy un niño… ya no soy un animatronic… solo soy un monstruo horrendo…

Sin mis amigos de mi lado ¿para que seguir existiendo? Ya no le veo lo divertido…

"_esa es la maravilla de la creación"_ vaya maravillosa creación…

No puedo aguantar mas la _ira_… no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez fue mi _culpa_… la _tristeza_ me volverá a atormentar esta noche…

Que cruel es la existencia de un simple robot… te quieren por un tiempo y luego te cambian por algo mas nuevo… es _algo viejo_ por _algo nuevo _

Solo quiero que me den una razón para seguir de pie frente a esas personas que me tienen como una simple atracción, un fenómeno al cual temer… una cosa de la cual burlarse… denme una maldita razón… solo una…

¿No hay ninguna razón? Perfecto… eso quiere decir que debo hacer algo…

"señoras y señores… no teman… ¡_soy yo_, Bonnie The Bunny!... hoy me tome la molestia de salir de mi modo de atracción de casa de los horrores para decirles un mensaje muy importante… ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos ustedes! ¡Los matare! ¡Los voy a matar a todos! ¡Mueran! ¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN!"

No hay un solo día en que yo no piense hacer eso pero por una extraña razón no puedo hacerlo… algo me dice que no es el momento… que debo esperar un poco mas…

Si esa marioneta nos quería ayudar entonces debería haber dejado que nos muriéramos…

Estoy aun buscando a mis amigos pero por alguna razón no los logro encontrar ¿no se suponía que estarían a mi lado? ¿Acaso ellos los desactivaron y se los llevaron?

Creo que jamás volveré a verlos… en verdad… lo voy a extrañar mucho…

Entonces… ¿Ya perdí la cordura? ¿Ya puedo empezar a creer que me volví completamente loco?

A lo mejor y si perdí la cordura… lo puedo asegurar ahora que me doy cuenta que le estoy contando todo esto al cuerpo sin vida del guardia… tiene un uniforme púrpura… a lo mejor y vuelve mañana o en una semana… no lo se… pero tengo un lugar para el…

Si… Perdí la cordura…

* * *

**Notas de The Writer: **Si tienen alguna duda sobre lo que leyeron no teman en preguntarme, si les gusto el fic por favor dejen un review…

_**Good Bye**_


End file.
